Two worlds, one family
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: When sent to his Gruncle Ford's home for summer, Tyrone Pines never suspected he'd find adventure...or love. Trapped in another universe for thirty years...he and his family are ready to come home... Sadly, dark forces are on the move...and the past and present will seek to tear apart all they've worked so hard to build together... Twilight/Tyrone Dipper/Wendy Alchor/Pacifica
1. Chapter 1

**Two worlds, one family**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...

Twilight Sparkle breathed a sigh of relief; she'd dealt with deadly falls, enraged baby monsters, spooky trees, sobbing serpents and Shadowbolts...but she and her new friends had made it past them all and now they were here! the castle of the two sisters! The elements of Harmony were in sight! Soon Nightmare Moon would be defeated! And Equestria would be-

 **tick**

 **tock**

 **tick**

 **tock**

 **tick**

 **tock**

Twilight went deathly pale... _"No, it shouldn't be...that was just a nightmare!"_

"2...3...4... There's only 5, where's the sixth?" Asks Pinkie... When Twilight didn't respond, they turn to her, "Uh, yo! Egghead! Pinkie asked you-

"SHH! Do you hear that?" Said Twilight, listening intently.

The girls frowned at this...but obliged...

 **tick**

 **tock**

 **tick**

 **tock**

 **tick**

 **tock**

"Huh...is there a...clock somewhere?" Asked Rarity confused, not really seeing how a clock of all things could've survived in these ruins...

Twilight had gone pale...it was all coming back to her...

...many years ago...

A filly named Twilight yawned as she set aside her book on Starswirls theorem of independent magick's, it was so late..and she was soooo sleepy...maybe one more book?

She turns to the fireplace...and gazes at the crackling, sizzling blaze...how hypnotic it looks...and a hairless monkey on the other side?!

"Epp!" Yelped Twilight.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you! Can...can you understand me?" asked the boy who must've only been in his early teens at most.

Twilight nodded, "Yes, I understand you...why are you in my fire place?" She asked confused.

Before he can say anything- "TYRONE! GET OVER HERE! NOW!" Shouts a voice behind him, "Yes uncle Ford! I'll be right there!" He turns to her, "Okay, just one second- Sorry, what's your name?"

"Twilight, Twilight Sparkle!" She exclaimed quickly.

"Right, Twilight! I'll be back in a sec!"

The 'boy' named Tyrone came back...but not in a sec...

...

Twilight shook her head. Reminisce later, act now! "Okay, new plan: Grab the elements and run! NOW!"

This startled the other 5 mares, "Wha- Twilight what's-

"My, my. Leaving so soon?"

Five of the six looked over in fright at the appearing Nightmare Moon. "Thank you for saving me the trouble of finding the elements, I-

"GO AWAY! We have more important things to deal with now!" Shouts Twilight dismissively as she doesn't even bother to turn around wile she gathers the elements up herself.

This flat out dumbfounded everyone! Especially Nightmare Moon... "I...I beg your pardon!?" She shouts out baffled over this Mares dismissive attitude toward her. "I am Nightmare Moon! Ruler of nightmares and bringer of eternal night! What possible force on the planet could be 'bigger' then-

 **ZAP!**

And there they were...

...many years ago...

 **tick**

 **tock**

Twilight yawned in her bed content and fast asleep her room quite safe for the ticking of her family clock-

 **Rumble!**

Twilight woke up with a start, she looked over to her fireplace and saw it swinging open to reveal...the fireplace boy!

 **tick**

 **tock**

"Oh, hello! Don't worry! It's me! We were just talking an hour ago!"

Twilight looked at him confused, her mind still half-asleep. "Wha? But Mr. Tyrone...that was weeks ago! Months even!" She exclaimed confused.

Tyrone frowned, "What but it was just- And then he sees the clock, the face smashed in.

 **tick**

 **tock**

"Okay, that's scary." Said Tyrone unnerved. "You're scared of a broken clock?" Asked Twilight confused.

 **tick**

 **tock**

Tyrone nodded, "Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?"

 **tick**

 **tock**

 **tick**

 **tock**

Twilight eyes widen in both realization and fear, her mind suddenly VERY awake. "Couldn't...couldn't it be just another clock?" She asked desperately. Before Tyrone could answer-

"Wait, no...it can't be a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say... The size of a man!" She exclaimed terrified.

Tyrone nodded, "Yes, your smart girl Twilight." He slowly makes his way to the side of her bed, pulling out a strange device while still talking. "...Just...just stay calm, I promise." He puts a finger to his mouth and gestures to her bed while still talking, Twilight nods in understanding. "Whatever it wants, I won't let it Take YOU!"

He shouts as he pulls the covers away from the side and points an odd looking device under it, Twilight hears a noise behind her...and sees a nightmare!

...

And there those nightmare's where...three clockwork killers, dressed in ancient finery and twisted masquerade masks...two of them just teleported to Nightmare Moon's side.

The ancient villain snarled in surprise, "Who are you!? What is this- Ignoring her, the two on her sides grab her and teleport her away.

The third and final one stares at Twilight, it's piercing glare sending chills throughout her body...just like it did when she was a filly...

After what felt like an eternity..."As anticipated...you are not yet complete..." The creature said in a cold, calculating, mechanical manner. "But you will be soon." With that chilling address given...he too vanishes as mysteriously as he appears...

...for a moment...all was silent...

"Okay...What the buck just happened?" Asked a confused Rainbow.

"Did we...win?" Asked a confused Rarity.

"I...guess so?" Said an equally confused Applejack uncertain.

Twilight just shook her head, "No, this is only the beginning."

 **Rumble!**

Twilight turns- "TYRONE!" She exclaims happily.

"Twilight, I'm sorry. I don't have much time! Theses guys are preparing one final assault a couple months from now...There doing something with the portals...I'm not sure I'll be able to help you this time...here, take this! Point the long slender end at them!"

He throws her a strange device, she catches it with her magic.

"Stay alive Twilight! No matter what happens, I will find you!" He promises as the runs back just as the portal starts to close once more...

 _"I know you will..."_ Thinks Twilight confidently.

Again, silence returns...

"Seriously, what the Buck just happened!?" Exclaimed Rainbow again...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

...III...

 **FLASH!**

A joyful Princess Celestia appears in a flash of light.

"Twilight Sparkle! I knew you could- Wait, what's going on here? Where's my sister? Wait, why haven't the elements activated? And what's twilight doing over there?

The Mane six look back and forth between their new friend 'practicing' with the strange device to blow up a nearby tree...the burnt remains of the spot where nightmare Moon vanished...the still inert elements...the place where the hairless ape boy had appeared...and their sovereign leader.

"Yeah...were gonna have to get back to you on that your highness..."

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the Falls' Challenge before anyone else and I'll update the next chapter this plus two other stories!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **AN: I am rewriting this story and continuing it in 'Tales of the falls'(it'll be easier to keep track of)  
**

 **As for the rate of updating; that depends on real life, inspiration, will of my lord and savior Jesus Christ...and bribing me with 'Shake up the falls chapters.**

 **Yes, for every ONE chapter of my 'Tales of the Falls' challenge you make, I'll have THREE stories of YOUR choosing updated.**

 **...as long as they follow the requirement below:**

 **SHAKE UP THE FALLS: CHALLENGE!**

 **Primary Objective:**

 **Tired of fanfictions just copying cannon and not doing anything really different? Well, I am!**

 **So I say we do a 'deconstruction' of Dipper and Mabels 'sibling bond'! Through the following-**

 **(BEGIN FLASH-FORWARD)**

 ** _A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck._**

 ** _A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house"_**

 **" _Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck._**

 **" _Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left._**

 ** _Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking..._**

 **" _I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!_**

 ** _The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so._**

 ** _Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them._**

 ** _Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty..._**

 **" _Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel._**

 ** _Dipper just hangs his head...and cries..._**

 ** _(FLASH-FORWARD END)_**

 **What I just showed you was a peek into a future after Gravity falls, where Mabel no longer needs to fear growing up...because she doesn't have to! Why would she need to when she has a pushover brother who is willing to sacrifice everything: never getting married, never being independent, never having a life of his own to make her happy?!(in other words: An Enabler/Co-dependent relationship)  
**

 **You can give this vision to whoever you want: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Pacifica, Stan, Ford, Soos, etc- You can have it sent to them at any time in the series, or have them sent back in time, or do a Peggy Sue! And have them use this knowledge to shatter cannon!**

 **Also Bill Cipher's threat needs to be taken more seriously!(I'm talking actual full-on Armageddon preparation after his first appearance!) And they need to take Gideon seriously when he sends the creepy letters and hosts his TV show(You don't have to kill him, but the Pines Family have to at least Neutralize him...or make some kind preparation to fight him when he breaks out). EXAMPLE: Mable is forced to take Dipper more seriously and not mess with him to survive or The realization that she and her loved one's might die at the end of the summer make Wendy not so hung up on the whole 'age gap' with Dipper and goes out with him.  
**

 **Also, the hero's need to be proactive! When Gideon starts sending creepy letters and making television broadcasts, they need to take care of him(kill or neutralize; either works). All that matters is that they strike first at the first sign of trouble; And don't just have them wait around and do nothing!  
**

 **NO LEMONS, LIMES, YAOI, YURI OR INCEST PLEASE! I HATE THAT STUFF...  
**

 **Secondary objective: the following episodes can't end as they did in cannon!(especially if your doing a Crossover!) If you want to kill Wendy and have Pacifica be the rebound fine. Or you could have Wendy give Dipper a chance after saving him from ghosts...have them go on a couple dates(this can even happen off-screen if it's easier)...Wendy decides it's not going to work...and then land Pacifica on the rebound(that works too) Just do something different!(conversely, you could also just give Pacifica Tyrone and Dipper could have Wendy...just saying...everyone would be happy...)**

 **"The Inconveniencing".(it annoyed me that no one did anything with Wendy's 'stare at wall and rethink everything' statement, I'd appreciate some help there)  
**

 **Time Travelers Pig(call it semantics if you must, but I would never let a girl get hurt just to save a pig. Mabel's just going to have to suck it up and learn she can't have everything)(I'd recommend using Steven Universes 'The Answer' as a template(or it's Aesop at least)) The ending can't be cannon! Especially if your doing a crossover!(Endings where BOTH Waddles and Wendy are saved are also okay)  
**

 **Fight Fighters(none of this band-aid solution 'hate each other in silence' stuff! I want to see an aftermath! Have Wendy find out the truth and be mad at both of them if you have to! Just do something different!**

 **Little Dipper(I would prefer you just skip this episode entirely to be honest) (Or better yet, use Steven Universes 'Too short to Ride' episode as a template)(But if you do, do this episode...skip the 'twins idiotically Argue over the crystal instead of saving themselves and their home from Gideon' Scene. Have Dipper punch out Mabel and use the crystal. Or have Mabel punch out Dipper to use the crystal! Just do something different! Especially if it's Crossover! In that case have someone else punch them and use the crystal!)Considering what Dipper just sacrificed for Mable in Time travelers pig...I've always felt that Mable was more then a bit ungrateful and mean in this episode...  
**

 **Boyz Crazy(I actually have no problem with the ending here believe it or not, but I was annoyed that it was rendered somewhat meaningless since there was no aftermath(between Dipper and Wendy anyway). So...you know...go do your thing. I would recommend using Steven universes 'week of Sardonyx' Arc as a template)**

 **Into the Bunker((take a deep breath)look, you can handle the shipping however you want. But you have to have Mabel equally punished for the trouble(it is her fault they were locked in there in the first place after all). (Preferably where Wendy and Dipper are mad at Mabel and refuse to forgive her.)(their also needs to be an aftermath, Dipper having an honest, real conversation with Wendy about how he still has feelings for her and where they go from here. I'd recommend using Steven Universe episodes 'Mr Greg' or 'we need to talk' as templates)(also please just skip 'Roadside attraction' entirely, please)(if your doing a crossover, and bring someone else down there with them, you have to have them stop Mabel from locking Dipper up!  
**

 **Northwest mansion Noir:(Groan) so much wasted potential. Pacifica's parents just forgive her? Nothing comes from the shipping? Pacifica was nearly killed by Wendy's ancestor, and nothing comes from that?)(P.S. I'm aware that a lot of people have actually fixed that in their fics(for which I'm grateful), I just feel that it needs to be said)**

 **Mabel and Dipper v.s. the future(you do what you want with this...just don't make things so ridiculously one-sided and place all the blame on Dipper as it did in cannon(also, Dipper has to find out about Mabel's deal with Bill))**

 **Tertiary objective:**

 **Dipper V.S. Manliness: I always thought it weird that their was no girl(be it Wendy, pacifica, Tambry, or candy, etc) during his 'man trials'. Whether to beat him at being a 'man', laugh at his loincloth(or if he loses said loincloth, make him embarrassed), be inadvertently a crucial part of his 'trial', or just along for the ride...I just think it's a story possibility that should be explored is all... I also feel that Stan's hypocrisy for badmouthing ABBA while he himself watches 'The Duchess Approves' should be explored...as well as Dipper getting mad at Mable ridiculing him after everything he's done for her,  
**

 **Carpet Diem: It always bugged me that nobody cared about Dippers leg getting chewed off by a wolf, A woodpecker biting out his tongue, or his personal belongings getting vandalized...Don't just slap a band-aid solution 'Status-Quo' approved ending on it...make Dipper mad at Mabel for putting him through all that! Have it be a long messy fight! If you make them reconcile...they BOTH have to earn it!(especially Mable)  
**

 **Summerween: Why is it so horrible for Dipper to want to celebrate Halloween his own way? True, he shouldn't of lied, but slanting the episode to put him completely in the wrong for wanting to have fun his own way...was completely unnecessary! Pleas make this episode more balanced**

 **Dreamscape: For the most part I have no complaints about the episode, but it needs to be at least addressed that Stan only 'toughens' up Dipper while letting Mable do whatever she wants. Also, could someone PLEASE tackle Gideon when he's gloating about the Deed in front of the Pines?**

 **Soos and the real girl(I don't get why Melody should have to leave, I'd rather prefer she stayed and have a sub-plot going with Soos)**

 **Blendin's Game(I mostly had no problem with this...but it always bugged me that no one did anything with the 'young Wendy thinks Dipper is cute' storyline...some assistance here would be most appreciated)(I'd also like to see Wendy's reaction to that)  
**

 **Tale of two Stans:(I'm with my fellow fanficton writers. Their should have at least been a small rift popping up between Mabel and Dipper after Mabel trusted Stan over Dipper(Especially considering she prevented Ford from killing Bill!))**

 **Stanchurian Candidate: I feel it was rather selfish for Stan to put his pride over the safety of his family, when they reveal the mind-control to him and he gets mad, lay it on home how he's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about his family!**

 **The last MabelCorn:** **I feel it was rather selfish for Mable to put her needs over the safety of her family, you can keep the 'Unicorns are selfish jerks' revelation if you want, but also lay it on home how she's being selfish and seemingly uncaring about her family!**

 **Roadside Attraction:(Recommended by Emma Iveli) If you MUST do this episode, Mable has to give Dipper more advice then just 'move on'(seriously, it's a bit weird she didn't help him more with this considering how much she loves matchmaking and knows better then anyone else how socially awkward Dipper is) And she and Grunkle Stan need to get into a big argument over who's advice is more valid. (pointing out the hypocrisy of Mable badmouthing flirting with multiple people, when she dose the same would be funny)  
**

 **Weirdmagedon: (can't think of anything...save for wanting to see a fic. where Ford's Bill-Killing Gun actually works...and Maybe some more character development/bonding between Dipper Wendy...and possibly Pacifica)(Oh, having Wendy comfort Dipper over his 'You can't make someone fall in love, you can only be worthy of love' speech would be nice too)  
**

 **Escape from Reality: JUST BURST THE BUBBLE! Especially if it's a crossover! A 22 minute story wrapped up in 5 minutes! Mabel can just deal with it!(it would also be nice if Wendy, Pacifica, or SOMEONE comforted Dipper about not getting any Valentines, also it be nice if someone reminded Wendy and Soos that their friends and family are suffering and they need to rescue them before they go gallivanting in the bubble).  
**

 **Take Back the Falls: If your doing a crossover, you HAVE to have someone from the Crossover-verse SUCCESSFULLY stop Stan from breaking the circle. By threatening him with death or dismemberment if necessary!**

 **EX: Ford: "Him and I...Grammar Stanley"**

 **Stan is about to beat him...when he feels cold steel pressed against his back**

 **Undyne: "YOU %$ #% one foot from where you are, I'll #% &$%$ kill you!"**

 **Stan gulps nervously...but stays in his place...and the cipher is complete...**

 **NOTE: to all Wendip and Dipifica fans alike...have you considered just making a water proof Tyrone and giving him to Pacifica while Dipper has Wendy? You could literally have your cake and eat it too!**

 **ANOTHER note: crossovers with gravity Falls in this challenge are accepted and encouraged! Let your imagination run wild!(But ONLY as long as you don't have the people from said crossover-verse sitting around useless and not letting them change the plot(let the above 'stop Stan from ruining the circle' be your template for ANY other moments in Gravity falls Cannon)**

 **And one more thing...I'm well aware that this might not be some people's cup of tea...so if you want to adopt ANY of my stories...or give them to a friend/acquaintance. That's fine.**

 **This dose NOT mean I'm discontinuing my stories, I'm just trying to give you more options. I will also allow multiple adoptions, so more then one person can enjoy this!**

 **Well, that's more or less it, good hunting YAH'll!**

 **...**

 **ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! the publisher is Xlibris** ** **, also available at Inkitt, Amazon and BarnesandNoble.****


End file.
